Drabbles of Zelloyd
by kitsun3kidd
Summary: Okay, so they're not REALLY drabbles, but one-shots and stuff. All of them are Zelloyd, so if you don't like yaoi or that specific pairing, then don't read, I suppose.
1. Superstitious Folks

**~Fortune Telling~**

**A/N:** Okay, so I've not written anything in a REALLY long time, but here's something I wrote just for fun... I mean, if you think about it, whenever you talk to the fortune lady, and she gives you a description of the person that is closest to you... Aren't they really obvious? Well, I suppose they'll have to be, otherwise DENSE MAN here [coughcoughLLOYDcough] wouldn't ever be able to figure anything out. But, of course, it doesn't apply to everyone, now does it?

Oh, and the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOS OR ANYTHING IN IT.

* * *

First impressions were always important. Whether it's a place, person, or thing, your very first thought about them would forever remain etched into your brain, regardless if it is true or not. Fortune-telling tents that smelled as if someone had dropped a bomb of sickly-sweet perfume are no exceptions.

"Hello, would you like your friend fortune told?" a woman sitting behind a table draped in royal-purple cloth said with a smile on her face, hair wrapped up in a turban, a red jewel glinting menacingly on her forehead in the dimly-lit tent. Her teeth were crooked and yellow, a few of them blackened as if they were rotting; there was an overwhelming urge for Zelos to puke right there and then, but he decided against it.

Nudging the Chosen in his side, Lloyd, donning his usual, dwarven-made overalls, said enthusiastically, "Come on, Zelos, it'll be fun!"

The redheaded Chosen, on the other hand, was not pleased; he had never been the superstitious type, and even more so after the fact that the so-called Goddess Martel was really the murdered older sister of a crazed, half-elf brat, was revealed. Friend fortunes were no exception.

"Alright, alright, fine, Lloyd..." Zelos finally gave in to the brunette, unable to resist Lloyd's pouty face.

Giving a little punch in the air, Lloyd let out a quiet, "Yes!"

"..._Right_... Now, then," Zelos turned to the fortune teller, who had obviously been staring at his face for quite some time, jumped with a start as he addressed her, "I honestly don't care which one of my friends you tell me about, so..."

Quickly regaining composure, the fortune-teller let out a low cackle, which creeped Zelos out a bit, her purple, long-nailed fingers hovering a little bit above her crystal ball, "Ahhh, yes, then... The person that is closest to you..." Her eyes landed very briefly on Lloyd, "...He is a simple and naive boy, but is very innocent and pure underneath... At times, he may be in turmoil inside, but all he wants to do is to protect all of his friends, and, most of all, _you_," the fortune-teller finished, her outstretched finger pointing at the red-haired Chosen.

To Zelos, the temperature in the room seemed to have risen up a few notches. He looked back at Lloyd for a moment, trying to identify just what kind of reaction the brunette had, but to the Chosen's dismay, there was not much. "Thanks, then," said Lloyd with a grin on his face, dropping a few gald in the fortune-teller's "TIPS HERE PLEASE" container.

"I wish you good fortune," she said ominously before the two males opened the tent flap and left.

Happy to finally breathe actual air and get away from the strange woman, Zelos spread his arms out wide and couldn't help but smile. The cool desert wind ruffled his hair and jacket, but otherwise he just enjoyed the sensation; it was usually scorching in Triet. At night, though, it was much different. The first time the Chosen had been here had really surprised him. After all, there was no such place with a climate that seemed even remotely like the desert in Triet.

Lloyd's voice brought Zelos back to reality. "So, about that fortune..."

"Oh--ah, well, you know, I don't think she meant it _that _way--" the redhead sputtered, heat rising up to his face, but his sentence was cut off abruptly by an unexpected comment from the young teen.

"I wonder who that person is?" he tilted his head to the side in confusion, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

Zelos stared.

"Well, what do you think?" Lloyd inquired, waving his red-gloved hand in front of the Chosen's face, "Zeloooooooooooooos..."

"Wait, you seriously don't..." Zelos trailed off, a look a of slight disbelief on his face.

Looking even more confused, the brunette asked, "Don't what?"

"...Eh, nothing, Bud. Nothing at all," came the amused response.

"Oh..."

A short, calm silence ensued, but soon broken by Lloyd's rather horrified afterthought,

"Y... You don't reckon it's Genis...?"

* * *

**A/N:** Haha, so I suppose I had a bit of fun in the end (mostly because I got BORED), but... Yeah. And yes, that is what the fortune-teller lady SHOULD look like. Except it WOULD be rather disturbing to see her every time you wanted to see who had the most affection for Lloydie... -shudders-

Hope you guys liked it, even though it was sort of half-assed ;A; **REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY**!

Zelos: You're gonna have to give them a better reason than that...


	2. It's raining, it's pouring

**~Meltokio Bridge is Falling Down~**

A/N: Okay, so I've always wondered why the heck it never freaking rains in ToS. Like, there's snow and everything, but no rain? It makes no effing sense. Oh, and the Meltokio Bridge doesn't make any sense either. How can it stretch all the way between two continents and not break in the middle??? (There aren't even any supports there). Well, anyway, apart from the fact that ToS has no logic and defies science, it's still awesome. Oh, I should probably give a summary.... hem, hem... Lloyd and co. are crossing the Meltokio Bridge to Sybak, but the sky decides that it's gonna rain for the next few days, so they all travel in the drenching rain. Wheeee... fun....

* * *

"A-a-are we th-there yet?"

This four-worded question must have come from Lloyd fifty-seven times, Zelos had counted. The brunette shivered, red jacket completely drenched in rain, fruitlessly attempting to get his floppy brown hair to stay up instead of getting into his eyes.

"I'm c-c-c-cold," Genis said through chattering teeth, clenching the sides of his arms tightly, trying desperately to stay warm, his lips a slight shade of purple.

"Zelos, d-d-don't you feel c--" Lloyd began to ask, but he broke off with a large sneeze.

The Chosen seemed to understand what Lloyd was trying to say. With an amused expression on his face, Zelos put one arm around Lloyd and said, "That's because Meltokio's cold, bud. We get used to the weather."

Lloyd didin't push the redhead's arm off of him; it was quite comfortably warm. So much, in fact, that his head naturally leaned against the crook of Zelos's neck. He let out a contented sigh, voice slightly slurred, "So warm..."

There was no response from the other, only it seemed that his skin just got even warmer--not that Lloyd was complaining (though he did wonder why). Then, with an indignified voice, Zelos muttered, "I'm the great Zelos Wilder, not a blanket," however he never pushed Lloyd away.

It must have been at least thirty minutes of walking, where the only sound was the ocean's waves crashing against random jutted rocks, and the occasional "I'm cold" complaints from Genis. Raine, who personally was enjoying this rare half-hour of silence was deprived of it mere moments later with Lloyd's voice that was getting increasingly more annoying.

"Are we there yet?"

"Fifty-eight!"

* * *

**A/N: **okay, okay, so what I did was really lame and stuff, but seriouslyyyyyy this is more of a drabble than anything. Writer's blocks always suck (though I've been on one for at least a year)... 8U This isn't exactly Zelloyd, though there's a slight hint of it, but not too much...

Oh, and this fic is now more like random Zelloyd drabble/oneshot stuff... :D I like those, because they don't take much time to write :3 So yeah... Don't hurt me? Reviews make me happy...


End file.
